Recordando
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces le preguntara, sabia que ese árbol respondería. Aunque, quizás, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Inglaterra, Inglaterra y mas Inglaterra!


Hola, esto es algo sin yaoi, sin pairing, solo Arthur, recordando un par de cosas.

Tiene la exitosa (?) aparición de Martín Hernández (Argentina), José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile) y Victoria Alcorta (Islas Malvinas), pero solo mención. También hay insinuación de UsUK (Se mete en todos lados esta pareja ¬¬)

Disclaimer: Himaruya es propietario de Hetalia y sus personajes, y los de Latinoamerica son propiedad de la comunidad LatinHetalia n.n

* * *

**– _¿__Qué debo hacer__, para ser el más fuerte?- Un niño pequeño pregunto, mirando lo alto de ese árbol encantado__._**

**– _Ódialos... – Una voz fría le respondió, y el rubio escondió parte de su cara en su capa negra. – Ódialos a todos, piensa solo en ti, y ya nadie podrá vencerte – De una de las ramas salió un polvo blanco, rosa y verde, que cayo en la cabeza del niño. Este asintió y se tapo con el sombrero. Camino dos pasos, alejándose, y sé prometió odiar a todos._**

Los años pasaban más rápido de lo que se podía imaginar. Los días se acortaban, y se volvían rutinarios. Arthur aun podía recordar cosas como si hubiesen sucedido ayer... Su alzamiento contra el Imperio Romano, sus reiteradas batallas contra Francia (casi todas, siendo él el ganador), su gloriosa Revolución Industrial, las dos guerras mundiales (en las cuales gano, con ayuda, pero gano)...

Todo, podía recordarlo todo, y por eso levantaba la cabeza tranquilo, y orgulloso, sabiendo que era el grandioso Imperio Británico, que había dejado una marca en el mundo, como una de las naciones más poderosas, más fuertes...

**_– ¿Y si me vencen igual? Aunque los odie... – El ojiverde regreso, ya sin ser un niño si no un joven que iniciaba la adolescencia. Miro a la luz fulminante, un poco apurado._**

**_– Ódialos más, y encuentra el momento justo para llevar a cabo tu venganza... – El rubio, vestido con una armadura dorada, asintió nuevamente y se puso su casco, para luego retirarse._**

Si, recordaba, podía recordarlo todo, también sus perdidas... La batalla de Castillon, el tratado Anglo-Irlandés, la de Estados Unidos, en 1776... Quizás tuvo muchas perdidas, pero estas le sirvieron para aprender... Todas lo habían convertido en un Reino aún más grande... Y claramente eso era perfecto para, algún día, llevar a cabo su venganza...

– **_¿Y que hago si se quieren alejar de mí? Si creen que ya no necesitan mi compañía – El joven volvió a preguntar, esta vez vestido con un uniforme rojo y blanco, y pareciendo por completo un adulto._**

**– _Deja que se alejen, volverán con el tiempo, y si no lo hacen, busca la manera de que te sigan necesitando... – De la luz salió mas polvo, que cubrió la cara del joven. Este asintió nuevamente, y agarro su rifle, que había depositado en el suelo._**

Si, una venganza hacia todos los que lo habían golpeado, a todos los que lo habían dejado, y se habían olvidado de el... No a los que habían regresado (Era suficiente ver llorar a Jones, por que no correspondía su enamoramiento). Con ellos solo jugaría, y se inspiraría para idear nuevos planes (Ya deseaba ver el orgullo de Bonnefoy en el suelo)

Oh si, lo lograría, todo eso, lo lograría... Solo debía esperar, el día llegaría, los tiempos cambiaran, y el viento estaría a su favor...

**_– ... – Esta vez vestía un traje marrón, y no se le podía decir mas niño, o joven. Se mantenía quiero, mirando fijo a la luz._**

**_– ¿No preguntaras nada? – Cuestiono lo invisible y el rubio miro a un costado._**

**– _¿Que hago... si todo se cae? ¿Si veo a los otros reír, mientras yo me caigo? – Las ramas volvieron a hacer movimientos, pero no salió ningún polvo esta vez, solo partes de hojas__._**

**– _... Sostente de ellos, resiste con ellos, o hazlos caer contigo, así por lo menos no habrás sido el único – El hombre frunció el ceño y camino dos pasos hacia delante, enfrentando al árbol__._**

– **_Y... ¿__Qué hago si no quiero que ellos caigan? – Pregunto decidido y ansiando una respuesta._**

**– _... – La luz vacilo unos segundos___****,** hasta que se sacudió un poco, como si estuviera negando – Tu no quieres eso... – Le respondió y el hombre abrió los ojos enormemente, para irse, un poco enfadado.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, sí, el mundo, las personas y hasta el viento eran diferentes, y no, no estaba a su favor.

La gente en el mundo ya no sentía miedo o respeto por él, solo lo odiaban, los que se alejaron alguna vez se veían demasiado felices como para dedicarle un espacio (¿Cuándo fue que esas regiones se habían amigado tanto?) Y el solo podía mirarlos sonreír con recelo... Recordando como antes esas sonrisas estaban en su rostro y en el de sus aliados, recordando como al mencionar su nombre, a todos se les ponía los pelos de punta, sí, recordando... Era el Imperio Británico y recordaba perfectamente todo aquello, y lo gozaba (¿Lo hacia?)

Vio venir a Alfred, con felicidad en sus ojos (estaba así desde que había aceptado salir con él) y se pregunto si realmente le gustaría volver al pasado...

**– _¿Y __que hago si lloran desconsoladamente junto a mí? – La pregunta fue hecha por un niño, un joven, y un adulto; vestido de negro, con una armadura dorada, con un uniforme __azul, blanco y rojo, y con un traje marrón._**

**– _Disfrútalo... – Expreso la __luz, y él (ellos__) negaron._**

No... Definitivamente ya no quería ver lágrimas en los ojos de Alfred, ni quería volver a pelearse con Martín, haciendo llorar a Victoria. Definitivamente no quería alejar a Manuel de sus hermanos, ni poner a Feliciano en una posición incomoda, donde tenga que traicionar a sus aliados.

Ya no quería eso, solo deseaba verlos felices... a todos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y ojala que les haya gustado n.n!


End file.
